h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 1: Episode 01: Outcasts
Outcasts is the first episode and the series premiere of Mako: Island of Secrets. Plot Nixie and Sirena are racing. When they float to the surface of the water, they tease each other for fun which is faster. Immediately afterwards comes Aquata - Sirena's sister. The mermaid is not impressed by the behavior of her sister and her friend, who should have embraced their guard a long time ago, and Sirena replies that they are on their way. The brunette is not delighted with the prospect of guarding the island and asks when they will be able to participate in the celebration during the full moon. Aquata is motivated by the fact that the girls did not complete the training and did not receive the rings. The sirens are leaving. Lyla waits for them there and declares to her friends that she is swimming to patrol the other bank, and they take the rest. Two boys arrive on the island: Zac and Cam to spend the night on Mako to celebrate the end of the holiday. The blond man challenges Zac that he will be the first to fish. The boy agrees. Meanwhile, the boys are watched by Sirena and Nixie. Brunette wants to help them catch fish, but Sirena disagrees, but eventually agrees. Nixie pulls Zac's line. The boy thinks he will win the bet, but when he pulls out the fishing rod, there is nothing on it. Sirena helps Cam catch fish. Lyla appears behind the sirens. The girl is angry with her friends and the fact that they let the boys catch fish. Nixie is convinced that the boys will leave, but Cam and Zac moor the boat, go ashore and go deep into the jungle to pitch a tent. Cam told Zac to pitch a tent because he lost the bet. The boy went to work without arguing. Mermaids discuss in the lake about the possible dangers caused by the presence of people on the island during the full moon and mermaids festival. Cam and Zac eat fish caught by a blonde and talk about Eva. After the conversation Cam goes to sleep, and brunet follows the need. In the lake, the sirens are preparing for the moon to come over the volcano. When it comes, they close their eyes and give in to the light of fullness. Zac near the rocks notices the light coming from between the rocks. Walking toward the light, he noticed the entrance to the cave. When he was inside he saw the sign of the Tritons. When he touched him, the ground beneath him moved away from under his feet and he fell into the moon lake, where there were three young mermaids. Startled by the boy's presence, they tried to save the unconscious boy from drowning. The next day, Cam wakes up and notices his friend's absence, so he goes looking for him. Zac wakes up on the beach not remembering last night. In the lake, the mermaids wonder how Zac got into the cave and the consequences of not making sure that nobody would approach their home. Cam made Zac tea and asks about the events of the previous night. The boy talks about the cave and the light coming out of the rocks. The blond man talks about the full moon last night, but his friend denies having seen the moonlight. Cam doesn't believe brunet, so he decides to take him to this place. At the rocks where Zac entered the cave, there was nothing, so Cam decided that the boy only dreamed of it. Sirena tells her friends that they have to tell the school about the boy who fell into the lake. Lyla says it's crazy and there's some other way. Aquata heard the last words and asks what the mermaids were doing that night. Zac packs a tent and backpacks. Cam is not impressed by the choice of his friend and says that they were supposed to stay here two nights. The boy states that he does not want to sit on this island any longer. The mermaids have told everything and ask that Aquata say nothing to the school, but she says that she has no choice. Nixie wants to see if Zac is okay. The boys are sailing by boat. Cam stops at the platform where Zac comes out, takes out his things and leaves. Cam swims away and the boy goes home. The sirens follow Zac and witness the boy's unconscious use of power. Zac wanted to wash the fishing reel under the tap and used Telekinesis inadvertently. The mermaids and the boy were shocked. Zac went to Ocean Cafe, where Cam and Evie are eating breakfast. The boy greeted his girlfriend and asked Cam to go with him for a while. When they were alone, the dark-haired man wanted to show his friend new skills, but the sirens prevented him. Cam walked away slightly annoyed that Zac interrupted his meal. The boy didn't understand why it didn't work out and he tried to use the power again. This time the water shot out of the hose, stunning the boy who fell into the water. After a moment Zac had a tail. The mermaids were shocked. Zac swims to his house and climbed onto the bridge. He reached for the towel and frantically wiped his tail. After a minute, the tail disappeared. Friends swim into the lake. Aquata waits for them on site and declares that the school is leaving from Mako. Mermaids ask what's next, what the blonde replies that all three have been banished. The mermaid hands the moon ring to her sister and swims away. Cam comes to Zac. He finds him in the water, swimming with his tail, and he shows his powers to Cam. On Mako, the sirens, crying, wonder what to do next. Nixie says they will fixed the mistake they made. Trivia *The main characters alongside supporting and recurring characters Evie McLaren, David, Cam Mitchell and Aquata are introduced. *Sirena is the only mermaid who did not use her powers in this episode. *The new entrance to the Moon Pool is introduced. *Theme song "I Just Wanna Be", written by Chantelle Defina & Jack Dacy and performed by Amy Ruffle, is introduced. *The first ever merman is introduced to the show, Zac. Notes *'International Airdates:' **Netflix, the sole contributor of the series, internationally aired this episode along with twelve others on July 26th July, 2013. (Only countries with Netflix service). **Australia : July 26th, 2013 on TEN at 4:00pm under the name Mako: Island of Secrets. *Like H2O, all underwater scenes were filmed in Sea World Australia. *The series was first announced in July 2011 and filming was suppose to begin in April 2012 but was postponed to May 8th 2012 and ran through until October 12th 2012. *Production value of season 1 total to A$12.3 million. Credits *Lyla - Lucy Fry *Nixie - Ivy Latimer *Sirena - Amy Ruffle *Zac Blakely - Chai Hansen *Cam Mitchell - Dominic Deutscher *Evie McLaren - Gemma Forsyth *David - Rowan Hills *Carly Morgan - Brooke Nichole Lee *Aquata - Jenna Rosenow *Maya - Angelee Snow Quotes *'Zac: '''You aren't catching anything. *'Cam: You're just worried I'll catch something before you do. *'''Sirena: Land people. Can you imagine living without a tail? *'Nixie:' Let's give them a hand at catching something. Gallery File:Outcasts.jpg File:Mermaid Pod.jpg File:Zac and Cam Camping.jpg Tailless Spell Broke.png File:Zac Falling Into Moon Pool.jpg|Zac falling into the Moon Pool File:Zac Tailed.jpg|Zac discovering he is a merman File:Aquata giving her Moon Ring to Sirena.jpg File:Mermaids Watching Zac.jpg File:Cam Being Wet.jpg File:Zactransforming.jpg File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac's_Tail.png File:Zac_fishing.jpg File:Evie_in_Ocean_Café.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers.jpeg File:Maya_And_Aquata.png Nixie Disturbing Fishing.jpg pl:Wygnańcy Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets